Heroes: A New Beginning (film)
Heroes: A New Beginning is an upcoming 2011 superhero film based on the novel with the same name written by American author Joanne White. It will be directed by David Slade, who previously done [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hard_Candy_(film) Hard Candy], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/30_Days_of_Night 30 Days of Night] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse]. It will star Emma Roberts as Amanda Humphrey, a normal girl who spots her love interest Mark Brown, played by Zac Efron, is a superhero after being rescued from getting killed by a falling piano. The movie will be shot in Los Angeles, California and is set for theatrical release of November 11, 2011 in regular and IMAX theaters. Plot :See also: Heroes: A New Beginning 17-year-old Amanda Humphrey (Emma Roberts) falls in love with 20-year-old Mark Brown (Zac Efron) and discovers that he has superpowers after being rescued by a falling piano.Heroes: A New Beginning arrives in theaters on November 11, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Cast :See also: List of Heroes (book) characters Main Characters *Emma Roberts as Amanda Humphrey,Andrea Bowen to star in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. a 17-year-old girl, who fell in love with her first boyfriend, 21-year-old Mark Brown. However, she discovers that he is a superhero after being rescued by a falling piano from the building during an attack. Within spending time with him, she is in danger from getting attack by three 25-year-old supervillains. *Zac Efron as Mark Brown,Zac Efron joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. leader of the Brown family, his friends, but adoptive brothers and sisters. A love interst to Amanda, he quickly became her boyfriend. Although, he is discover that he's has superpowers after rescuing from getting killed by a falling piano. Within spending time with her, Mark is forced to protect from the 25-year-old evil supervillains. Supporting *Kristin Davis as Lisa Humphrey,Kristen Davis joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 22, 2010. Amanda's divorce mother, as she moves with her mother to Los Angeles. *Dean Cain as Jonathan Watson,Dean Cain joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Amanda's father, who stayed in New York following his divorce from Lisa. *David Henrie as Joe Osment,David Henrie joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. *Chelsea Staub as Maria Gray,Chelsea Staub joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. *Meaghan Jette Martin as Tina Gordon, one of Amanda's friend.Meaghan Jette Martin joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. *Luis Armand Garcia as Orlando Adams,Luis Armand Garcia joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. *Sean Faris as Greg Brown,Sean Faris joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's brother, who is a superhero like Mark. *Boddy Edner as Kyle Brown,Bobby Edner joins Heroes movie franchise. Mark's second brother. *Emma Stone as Lilly Brown,Emma Stone joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's first sister. *Ashlee Simpson as Nathalie Brown,Brooke Hogan joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's second sister. *Chad Michael Murray as Michael Williams, a 25-year-old villains, and leader of his two team Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold is set to destroy Amanda Humphrey and Mark Brown and his family. *Avril Lavgine as Stephanie McDonald, Michael's 25-year-old girlfriend, and member of his side alongside Tim Arnold, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. *Usher as Tim Arnold, Michael and Stephanie's 25-year-old friend, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. Production Development Walt Disney Pictures is developing the film fadaptation for Heroes: A New Beginning, but cancels it because of the book too scary for the studio.Heroes Book Franchise from Walt Disney Pictures? Wiki News. Retrieved August 12, 2010. Instead, Warner Bros. is beginning to devloping to make the film franchise of the book franchise.Warner Bros. developing Heroes film series. Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. A New Beginning will be directed by David Slade.David Slade directing Heroes film franchise? Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. The film's production budget is an estimated $100 million. Warner Bros. also puts three films The New Heroes, The Ultimate Power and The Final Battle in works. These are yet to begin the same production for the first film. Joanne White states: "the movie must be at least for all boys and girls. I want this for everyone that they really enjoy. Boys like violence, and Girls like romances. Boys like action, and hopefully Girls will like some catfight."White, Joanne: "Talking About Heroes Book Turning Into A Movie." Retrieved August 12, 2010. White said that the film is mixed between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(film_series) Batman] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) Twilight]. Warner Bros. expected this movie and the other three future films to be a box office hit, and is making sure that this movie will be "a little romantic and alot action packed". David Slade will be directing the first installment, and might be returning for the next three films.David Slades to direct Heroes movie adaptation?. Retrieved July 21, 2010. He also said that the film will have a coule of stunts. During casting, Zac Efron gets a call that he wants to do the film franchise to see if he is still popular outside of his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical High School Musical] era.Zac Efron To Do Something Else. Retrieved August 12, 2010. Casting Emily Osment was originally auditon to set to play as Amanda Humphrey.Emily Osment to star in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. But within does not decided to join another franchise where she's busy with another project, and than she might join another frnachise.Emily Osment does not want to star in another franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Instead, Emma Roberts decided to join this Heroes franchise where she is set to play as Amanda Humphrey replacing Osment.Andrea Bowen joins Heroes movie franchise, with Emily Osment drops. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010.Zac Efron will play as Mark Brown.Zac Efron joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. David Henrie will play as Joe Osment.David Henrie joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Also Alyson Stoner, originally set to play as Maria Gray,Alyson Stoner joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010, but her [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Rock Camp Rock] co-star Meghan Jette Martin has already taken her role as Maria.Meghan Jette Martin takes over Alyson Stoner's role as Maria in Heroes movie frnchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Also,Taylor Dooley as Tina Gordon and Luis Armand Garcia as Orlando Adams.Luis Armand Garcia joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Ryan Sheckler originally as Greg Brown,Ryan Sheckler joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. and Aaron Carter originally as Kyle Brown, Sean Faris and Bobby Edner took over the boys to play as Greg Brown and Kyle Brown.Sean Faris took over Ryan Sheckler for role in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010.Bobby Edner took over Aaron Carter for role in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Emma Stone as Lilly BrownEmma Stone joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. and Brooke Hogan as Nathalie Brown.Brooke Hogan joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Kristin Davis and Dean Cain will play as Amanda Humphrey's parents Lisa Humphrey and Jonathan Watson.Kristin Davis and Dean Cain as parents in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Chad Michael Murray, Avril Lavigne and Usher will play as the three supervillains Michael Williams, Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold.Three Supervillains Casts - Chad Michael Murray, Avril Lavigne and Usher? Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. Also, casting was confirmed and the sequel is already greenlighted before production has began. Filming Filming for Heroes: A New Beginning will begin on July 23, 2010, and is set to be completed by November 2010.Heroes begins production July 2010. Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. Filming will take place in Los Angeles, and several of action sequences and special effects will be used in the film, from according to the book.Slade, David: "I'm You're Director, and I'll Be Yours". Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. For sequels, it is expecting to start the same production like this one. Release Heroes: A New Beginning will have a regular and IMAX release worldwide on November 11, 2011,Heroes: A New Beginning sets for November 11, 2011 in Theaters and IMAX. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010 where it is expecting to become a box office success. On July 25, 2010, the promotion for the film is held at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, where Emma Roberts, Zac Efron and David Henrie attends.Warner Bros. Panel - Heroes: A New Beginning at the 2010 Comic Con. Retrieved August 12, 2010. Sequels Heroes: The New Heroes, the second installment has been officially greenlight by Warner Bros. right after production beginning of the first installment.Warner Bros. Greenlight Heroes movie sequel. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. It is was said the the film is set for release sometimes in summer or fall 2012 with production beginning on same day like the first film. Following the book franchise's success, Warner Bros. plans to greenlight also The Ultimate Power, the third installment and The Final Battle, the fourth and final installment after The New Heroes completes production.Heroes - Four Movies Set to be Greenlight by Warner Bros. Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. However, with the fourth and final book has too many information, it decided that it may split the fourth movie into two-parts, like it did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows].Can Final Heroes Movie become Two-Parts? Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. On August 5, 2010, they announced that a sequel has already announced a release date of November 9, 2012, one year after this film.Heroes 2 gets release date. Wiki News. Retrieved August 5, 2010. References External links *''Heroes: A New Beginning'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Heroes: A New Beginning'' at Box Office Mojo *''Heroes: A New Beginning'' at Rotten Tomatoes